


风

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, levanter, 其实我也不知道自己在写什么, 随便看看 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 他回过头，于是风也停驻脚步。
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 2





	风

秋冬的风在旷野里恣意驰骋，逃亡的人个个身体僵硬，心也跟着紧缩。某一瞬间风停下，空气里只剩下疲惫的喘息。下一秒风又起，凌厉斩向毫无戒备的目标。但他不太一样，是清冷又单薄的白色，不慌不忙地温柔着，于是风只是轻轻拨开他额前的几缕头发。他回过头，于是风也停驻脚步。

他是落魄人间的神，衔着最后一丝希冀，带领众人向东逃亡。没有名字，没有故乡，没有朋友，单单一副凡人身躯，却莫名其妙地吸引着满身疮痍的人们，一次又一次朝着那一点光亮聚集。

李旻浩是其中一个。但他不是为了攫取那人身上仅存的温暖，他只是纯粹地感受到吸引。像磁石无法抗拒地彼此靠近，他只是步履不停地赶到了这里，在人群的缝隙中瞥见微微皱起的白色衣襟。

对美的崇敬是人性本质中最纯洁的存在。逃亡者自知浑身上下泥泞不堪，个个都保持着克制，鲜少热情地靠近，好让那一袭白色始终洁净。只是好奇心终究难抑，偶尔还是会有咿呀学语的小孩子蹒跚着撞过去，放肆触碰着，想要一探究竟。于是白色被玷污、被沾染，也在所难免。

「没有一个人的手掌是完全干净的，」李旻浩听见一声低语。旷野里风声喧嚣，那人的话却好似在耳边萦绕盘旋。「但不要惧怕污浊。」白色的身影动了动，人群之中惊呼声如麦浪般荡开，所有人的眼神都聚集在自己的双手——污渍肉眼可见地消失着，褪去岁月的划痕，手指抚过，触感仿佛未经世事的婴儿。

「只要心向纯净。」似是一句索然的慰藉，却扎扎实实地牢固了一颗颗飘荡着的心。

李旻浩曾听说过，神高居云端，从来全然无暇，是世上至臻至善的结晶。如今他眼见神迹降临，却更似走出幻境，得了一份赤裸裸的真实。

跪坐在芦草中央的，污渍缠身、徐徐喘息着的，那份白色。那是他的神，以疲惫之躯示人。这一刻才当是神迹降临。清洗过去种种，自己却化身泥淖，慷慨地赐予新生。旷野仍是旷野，风却略显温柔，仿佛世界言归于好。

但逃亡是无止境的。救赎亦无止境。

李旻浩见证了无数次新生，却并未感到步伐轻盈。逃亡者们每每感激涕零，他只觉胸中憋闷。他不敢匍匐着上前索取，不敢说，甚至不曾抬头看。他只听得那声沉稳有力的感召，一次次牵着他的思绪走进安稳梦境，昼夜交替间，世界重归宁静。只有悄悄擦过肩头的风在提醒着，一切仍在流逝。而他仍在想象着。

或许在这漫长旅途的某一瞬间，他能够抓住一点勇气，直视那份力量。虽不知晓面容，那存在却是他手中残留的全部。是他的藏身之处，亦是盾牌；他仰望着那些话语。*

终有一天，众人祈愿与收获的天平失衡，似积压已久的岩浆喷薄而出。施与者再一次陷入泥沼，却无人回返念及昔日庇佑，只留空虚的风逃向四面八方。人人是焕然一新，人人是欢天喜地。白色的衣衫被彻底浸透，沉甸甸的；顺着衣角晕开，将双腿也染成一片险恶的，是罪。

神爱世人，也承世人之罪。神跌落凡间，未曾拥有过面容。人们在神的脚边伏跪祈祷，在喜悦里沉浮，或是在亡命天涯的混乱中产生情感联结；但无人了解神的表情。人们仰望他，却无人看向他。但神仍存在着，为了每一份心跳的声音。

李旻浩的心脏剧烈刺痛着，却又难以自抑地加速狂跳。他等了太久。像是太阳西沉，最后一抹亮色收尽，黑暗慢慢攀升，满腔将溢的心思终于得以脱缰。他咽下叫嚣着的渴望，抛下千万次命运的忠告，颤抖着走上前。

秋冬的风在旷野里恣意驰骋，清冷又单薄的白色静静伫立着，身上狼藉不堪，却还是不慌不忙地温柔着，于是只是风轻轻拨开他额前的几缕头发。

神回过头，于是逃亡者不再颠沛流离。

眼皮轻轻翕动，波澜自起，似是带着莫名的期盼。一切都好似谁的梦境：脖颈转动的角度，鼻尖泛红的一点，双唇微启的暗语。是神的恩赐，也是神的归宿。

人类虽渺小，目光所及却缔造了神的面容。旷野之上，心跳声交错着，彻夜回响。

让我藏身于你，让我仰望你，让我看见你。

你藏身于我，你仰望我，你看见我。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：Levanter方灿个人视频预告
> 
> Christopher名字含义 「to bear, to carry」：From the Late Greek name Χριστόφορος(Christophoros) meaning "bearing CHRIST", derived from Χριστός(Christos) combined with φέρω (phero) meaning "to bear, to carry". 
> 
> 「是他的藏身之处，亦是盾牌；他仰望着那些话语。」原句来自圣经Psalm119:114 「You are my hiding place and my shield. I findhope in your word.」


End file.
